If I Float Away
by Adgie
Summary: "I know why he's here.  To be my friend. To be the one person who will hold my hand tighter than I hold his. " Mini Spoiler alert. On the promos though.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Serially not mine, of it was you guys would never get what you wanted.

OK A LITTLE BIT OF A SPOILER ALERT. NO MORE THAN WHAT YOU GET ON THE T.V. THOUGH.

I'm proudly (trying to stay) spoiler free! So without further ado, I present…

If I Float Away

Tonight is first time I know for certain that Booth's and my relationship has changed. Today we completed a tough a case and instead of celebrating with our usual congratulatory drinks, we both had gone home. He had Hannah now. Sitting alone in my living room I knew it was me who pushed our relationship to a change. I knew that it was my fault that instead of being mildly intoxicated with the best friend I had ever known, I was in my apartment mildly intoxicated on my own, with my lonely bottle of wine. At least it is good wine. I am used to being alone. If that's the sacrifice I have to make for Booth to be happy with Hannah then that's what I'll do. He doesn't deserve to love someone like me, he'll see that soon. Just like everyone else. They all left me, no one ever came back. I've had relationships and friendships. All failed. The conversations were just not good enough anymore, or the figurative weight of my past too heavy for the present. We all drifted apart and not one of them tried to hold on, my grip always a little tighter than theirs. After my parents left is when I learned to be the one with the looser grip. Figuratively speaking.

I almost missed the knocking through my alcohol induced state. I must have had more to drink than I thought. When I get to the door a peek at who's on the other side, I want to not be shocked, but I am. And when I open the door and he smiles at me holding Thai food and asking to come in I wonder what he's doing here.

"Where's Hannah?" The words are out before I can even think to know if I want the answer. The question would have been asked either way. He tells me she's at her place as he puts some plates on the table. I ask him why he wasn't spending time with her after such a tough case

He asks "Do you remember when you were dating Hacker and I told you what goes on between us is ours…?" He leaves it open ended and through my general obtuseness and the alcohol I understand what he's saying. Suddenly I feel his tight grip on my wrist and when I look up into his eyes, I know why he's here. To be my friend. To be the one person who will hold my hand tighter than I hold his.

A.N. So I get a lot of requests for me to continue stories. I usually only like oneshots but I'm trying to give the chapter story thing a try, so I don't know if I could continue this but it's up to you guys wheter I try or not. =) Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

B&B

He hadn't come over for this. He really hadn't. He just wanted to show that even though some things changed, not everything had to. He was in a relationship with Hannah. He had someone to relax with after a tough case. She didn't. He hadn't wanted to be alone after this last case, why would she? That's why he went to get Thai and headed straight for her apartment. He had forgotten the Whiskey. She hadn't needed it anyway.

He wanted things to work with Hannah. He really thought that he had gotten over Brennan enough to start a significant relationship with another woman. If the flushed skin of her heaving chest, the taste of mu shu tofu, wine, and her that lingered, or the way she was staring into his eyes with a implication of something he had only ever seen once before about 4 years ago was any indication, That wasn't going to happen. He had fooled himself into thinking he could ever love someone else, because all of those feelings, the emotions, the moments shared between them in which the feelings were rooted rushed back to him.

He knew it wouldn't go any further tonight than the teenage make-out session they just had or the hand holding firmly to his. He knew that he was being unfair to Hannah but Temperance wanted try for something real. He would give her that.

B&B

A.N. I did it guys! Just for you. I think I'm liking this chapter stuff. So I hope you guys like it. =). So I realize I am not too good on my clarity, I'm working on it. There were some confusing elements in the last chapter, I hope I cleared some of that up in this one.


End file.
